Take Over
by critical kitty
Summary: will Nao allow Ran to just take over? ... this has mixed couples ... it might change rating in further chapters ... buhahaha I wanna attempt a yaoi fic.
1. Chapter 1

A\N: I would like to mention the story takes place after the series. So those of you who still haven't seen it (is there such a thing?) beware! Bwahahahahaha.

"I'm sick of this!" Sunao cried out very suddenly right in the middle of math class.

"I'm sick and tired of being only a hidden personality inside this Sunao!"

Everyone was shocked.

Sunao of all people shouting in the middle of class? And math class out of all the options? And what exactly was he shouting? Tired of being a hidden personality? How exactly was he a hidden personality? But the most surprising was the lack of aggravation on sensei's side. No, actually that was only the second most surprising. The MOST surprising was the concern on his face.

Wasn't he mad? Didn't he notice? No, he did notice, otherwise why the concern? But it was babbling anyway, why was he worried? It was so strange to see him like that! They didn't know whether to laugh or cry, while both the options would have stood for reliving their nerves. It was just unnerving!

"Nao?" they heard him say. Since when has sensei called Sunao by nickname? He never called anyone by their first name even, not to talk about nicknames! For some reason they found themselves looking from sensei, to Sunao, then to Sora? And Sora was… what exactly was he like right now? He had so many different expressions on his face, and in the meantime looked as though he was trying to hide them all. But that was most obviously impossible.

"Are you alright?" sensei asked the pale and frightened looking Sunao, almost shouting, but again, not angry.

"…drop" he… fainted?

"Class is augured! You may all go now!" shouted sensei authoritically.

It was obvious they were supposed to leave, but no one moved, it was just too interesting. Their own soap opera, live. They were all just thrilled.


	2. Chapter 2

"OUT"

They all scurried away whispering interestedly among themselves, none daring to speak in more than half a voice, so that sensei couldn't listen in.

Not that he was trying to. He was not the least bit interested in that.

"Matsuri! Sora! Come with me to the infirmary" he said while lifting the now unconscious Sunao gently.

"Nii-chan, what the hell happened to Fujimory?" asked sora' just managing to keep his voice down.

"I'm not sure Sora. But if it is what it seems then this is bad…" Shinichiro had said finally.

"You don't really think-"

"I don't know what to think right now…"

It was all very strange indeed. Even Matsuri the always talking, hasn't said a word in more than half an hour.

"Ku-chan..." they heard sunao muter out quietly "Ku-chan taskate" (help me)

Was he awake? No… he was still quite unconscious and was looking quite uncomfortable at that, all though you have to say quite beautiful as well, it was sunao after all (or was it? buhahaha), who could be better for the part of the helpless maiden.

They reached the infirmary in a hurry and found Nanami there, as always.

Just as Nanami started his usual greetings of hello, he noticed Sunao, who was still held by Shinichiro.

"What happened?" he asked, a hint of panic in his throat now.


	3. Chapter 3

He woke up to an empty, unfamiliar room.

After looking around him he had decided this was probably the infirmary. Why was he here though? He had no desire to stick around long enough to find out.

After a bit of pondering on the situation at state, ha had decided he'd go torment that sora a little, well it wasn't only for the fun in it, although it was a helot of fun, Ran wanted his Yoru with him.

Minutes later he was already in their dormitory. But there, at the entrance to the building, stood Matsuri. Of all people, why him goddamn it! After all, Matsuri was part of those few goddamn bastards who could tell the difference between that Sunao and he.

"Oh! Nao-kun! Out of the hospital already?" came the voice of Matsuri.

"Matsuri-chan! Hello! Well as you can quite well see…" said Ran, so lovingly it made him want to throw up, although while speaking, loving tone and all, a devilish thought had set an evil grin to his face. _I wonder if Matsuri is as fun to tease as sora…_

Stepping up to him with that seductive expression of his, Ran made his intentions quite clear to the babbled Matsuri, though he was too surprised to notice, which was actually part of Ran's plan, well accept for the pure fun of it…

Now just next to him he whispered gently to his ear "you should have seen the look on your face…" and with a final nibble, managed to leave Matsuri speechless for the second time in one day, shivering with pleasure filled with guilt, and went frolicking up to Sora and Sunao's room.


	4. Chapter 4

"Fujimory!" Sora yelled out in obvious surprise at his roommate's quick recovery.

"Ku-chan?" said Ran with the sweetest and most innocent expression he could make. _Messing with him is so fun!_

"Huh?"

"Ku-chan!" he said and jumped in Sora's arms.

Sora blinked with surprise. What's up with him! _It's like his transgressed back to when we were little._

"Ku-chan…" Ran repeated one more time quietly to his ear breathing on it gently (I have some obsession with ears apparently…Oo).

"Fujimor-? What the fuck are you doing?" sora said, shocked when Ran began kissing his neck tenderly (I wanted to write ear lobe, but… well… enough is enough I guess…) and rubbing against him seductively.

"Me?" he had his innocent face on again. Only this time it wasn't quite as convincing.

"Stop it!" Sora was panicking now.

"Why stop though? Seems your enjoying this so much!" he said with a wide smile which seemed so very evil at the moment, reaching for Sora's more intimate parts.

"I-I-I'm not! Uh… st-uh! Stop! Please…" (Well something tells me you don't really need a description of his face ne? for the ones who do its painful happiness I guess… normal rape faceXD. and yes I'm quite aware that their both OOC and its driving me crazy! But I'm trying to correct it… take pity on me won't you! ")


	5. Chapter 5

_He's been quiet for a while now_ ran thought as he noticed sora stopped protesting, he looked to see what happened to find a pair of unmatching eyes looking back at him.

"Oh? You're stopping? Why? Seemed you were having fun. I know I was…"said yoru in a half angry tone.

"Yoru!" Ran said happily "why d'ya take so long?"

"I thought we agreed not to tease Nao or Sora. Or was it Ku-chan you used?" he said, now obviously angry.

"But… I wanted yoru to come be with me" Ran said. His innocent face on again.

"And you just couldn't help the way you brought me out…" he finished the sentence with a face that showed Ran he wasn't fooled.

"Are you mad at me?" he said pulling puppy eyes

"Yes…" said Yoru showing no effect, not with his face anyways…

"Will you forgive me?" he said.

"After you make up for it." Yoru said, grinning.

And after a quick smile back Ran returned to his original doings.

"You wanna switch?" came the tempting offer from Yoru "as pleasant as this may be (and it is of course), I prefer it the other way around…"

And there came yet another smile from his submissive companion "as you wish." Ran said happily, of course he likes it better the other way around as well.

Yoru began licking his partner pleasurably taking his shirt off on the way, getting to his nipples now and stopping there, while reaching to get the lower parts as well.

"Uh! Oh Yoru!"


	6. Chapter 6

A\N: I came to a realization about this story: it sucks... well I have another chapter I already wrote beside this one so I might up it too but that's not too sure...

--------

Sora woke up next morning naked beside Sunao, and his first thought pf the day became 'not again…'

"Fujimory? Wake up and get out of the bed" he said, not to loudly.

"Mmm… Yoru?" came the surprising answer.

"Huh?"

"Yoru…" he said, still asleep, and wrapped his arms around Sora, attempting a snuggle.

"Oy Fujimory? You awake?" Sora said, annoyed.

"Yawn nnm… zzz" was the reply.

"He always sleeps like a log… wake up Fujimory!" was heard, a bit louder now.

"Okay okay I'm up already!"

"Fine"

"HEY!" Sora said suddenly.

"What do you want you moron?"

"We're going to be late for school… and what's with the attitude?" he added more quietly.

"Huh?"

"School! We're gonna be late! So hurry up!"

"Oh… ah right… school…"

"Fujimory? Are you alright?" Sora asked worriedly "look at me" he said griping him by the chin and lifting his face a little to look him in the eye.

"I'm fine!" he said and looked away quickly.

"You're Ran aren't you? Why are you still here?" Sora said a bit more aggressively this time.

"Well, it's not my fault or anything. I don't really know what's going on myself, but as long as I get to stay out here, I'm happy. It's fun being in control" Ran said, evil green rising once more "it would be perfect if I had Yoru here with me…"

"Well that's just too bad, isn't it? 'cause he isn't going to come out in broad day when we still have school to go to, and yes! You're coming to school too! And you better behave!" was Sora's outburst of emotions.


End file.
